Serleena
Serleena is the main antagonist of Men in Black II. She was portrayed by Lara Flynn Boyle. History As the evil leader of the Kylothians, Serleena was initially drawn to Earth several years back when the Zarthans attempted to bring the Light of Zartha to Earth under the watch of the MIB agency. Upon entering the scene, Serleena kills a Zarthan leader and dispaired as what she though was the Light of Zartha, flew into orbit. Over the years she travelled from planet to planet in her search for the shuttle, constantly being disappointed and destroying many worlds in bitter anger. However, she was contacted by Scrad & Charlie who notified her that the light had been back on Earth the whole time. After a quick change of course, Serleena headed to Earth, landing in New York in the year 2002. Slipping through the gardens, she finds a I ❤ N Y magazine showing a Victoria´s Secret model Lara Flynn Boyle in lingerie, working with what she had, she transforms into an exact copy of Boyle. Almost immediately, Creepy attacks her with a knife. He takes her behind some bushes with the intent of raping her. However, in a twist of events she eats him alive, head first, cramming him tightly into her belly. She begins to digest him while walking casually back to the magazine, licking her fingers and moving her belly from left to right to digest him faster. Studying the magazine, she impatiently waits for the thief in her stomach to finish digesting while looking at the picture and tapping her belly with her fingers. Realizing that this ruins her disguise, she returns to the bushes, fully digests the thief and pukes up only his clothes. Then she takes his clothes and boots for later use and walks away with it. She first stops by Scrad and Charlie´s department to find him watching TV and eating junk food. Without them knowing she is Serleena, Scrad & Charlie gets impressed by her beauty, only to have her shove two tentacles into their ears as a bitter reminder of who they were talking to. They talk about finding the light and agree to look for information at a pizzeria nearby while she eats a greasy hamburger. At the pizzeria, Serleena questions an alien who might know the where-abouts of the Light; getting no usefull information, she slices him with her tentacles also she takes the pizza before leaving the pizzeria. She then goes to MIB headquarters, where she seduces a worker by revealing her bra, explaining that she "wants to learn how to be an underwear model since people tell her that she's got real potential". As a distraction, Scrad & Charlie fake a heart attack at the sight of Serleena's sexy lingerie. Next, Serleena uses her many tentacles to take everybody captive, except for Jay and Kay, both of whom escape via being "flushed". Serleena then releases the agency's convicts for some assistance. She then sends a handfull of these convicts after Jay as he attempts to restore Kay's memory. After a quick memory restoration and brief brawl, Kay and Jay discover the Light is actually Laura Vasquez, a worker at the pizzeria and daughter of Zarthan Queen Laurana. Upon returning to headquarters, Kay is captured by Serleena, who taunts him over the death of his love, Laurana, and she seduces him by sticking her Kylothian tongue in his ear, but Kay is not amused whatsoever. At the same time, Jay stops the countdown of a machine that would launch Laura into space, and shoots Serleena before she can eat Kay. She is seemingly destroyed, but her initial worm form survives. Quickly, she regenerates and steals a futuristic vehicle to chase after the trio of Jay, Laura, and Kay. After an intense chase scene Serleena is tricked into being eaten by the giant worm, Jeff, along with her spaceship. Thought to be safe from Serleena's wrath, the trio reach a rooftop and prepare a hidden shuttle for Laura to leave on. However, Jeff bursts through the roof and explodes, revealing Serleena in a giant mutated wormlike form. As Jay was thrown around by her tentacles, trying not to be eaten, Kay casually spoke with Laura before shooting Serleena, releasing Jay. After launching Laura, Serleena returned and showed her true form, that of a huge viney plant, and flew after Laura, but Jay and Kay casually shot her with their weapons, destroying her in a bright fireworks display, also avenging the deaths of the humans (except Creepy) and the aliens she had killed, before returning to HQ. Gallery Part 1 7435783.png|Serleena in 1978. Serleena's Ship.jpg|Serleena lands her ship. Kylothian.jpg|Serleena as a small Kylothian. 15064394129800940692.png|Serleena in her serpent form finds a "I ❤ N.Y." magazine. Kylothian Transforming.jpg|Serleena begins transforming into a human. Model.jpg|Serleena's tranforming into an exact female human. Pretty Lady.png|Creepy surprises Serleena when he comes out of hiding. Vlcsnap-2013-03-09-01h20m44s150.png|Creepy licking Serleena's neck. Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-19h01m14s86.png|Creepy drags Serleena to the bushes. Serleena_Vore_Belly.png|Creepy inside Serleena's belly. Screen Shot 2013-12-06 at 5.46.49 AM.png|Serleena thinks about what humans would guess of her big belly before spitting Creepy out. Screen Shot 2013-12-06 at 5.49.02 AM.png|Serleena walks away from the park with Creepy's clothes. Serleena back.png|Serleena walks away from Central Park. Serleena Talking.jpg|Scrad & Charlie don't know who that woman is, before Serleena reveals her tentacles. 4352.png|''I got your message. Where's the Light?'' - Serleena 4353.png|Serleena's evil smile. 7274402.png|Serleena holds Ben about where is the light. Serleena Kills Ben.jpg|Without any info from Ben, Serleena uses her tentacles to kill him. 99540322414391064770.jpg|Serleena tells Scrad & Charlie that The Light is on this planet. Serleena With Pizza.png|Serleena takes the pizza before leaving the pizzeria. Part 2 Original 3.jpg|Scrad/Charlie & Serleena in MIB headquarters. Men in Black 2_Serleena Costume1.jpg|Serleena unzipping her vest before revealing her bra. original 2.jpg|Serleena holding Zed hostage. 002MIB Lara Flynn Boyle 012.jpg|Serleena telling Zed to call K. 3Serleena.jpg|Serleena making a deal with Jarra. serleena-men-in-black.jpg|Serleena talks to K about what happened back in the past. 4569011.jpg|Serleena uses her fake tongue to lick K's ear. Serleena Holding K.jpg|Serleena holding K with her tentacles before being blasted by J. 1247654.png|Serleena flying her spaceship. Serleena-true_SS_01.jpg|Serleena taking Jeff's form. 6170288_orig.png|Serleena taking damage from Agent K. Picture6.png|Serleena's death. Videos Watch Men in Black II Featurette - Serleena Arrives|Behind the scenes Serleena arrives on earth|Serleena transforms into a lingerie model. Lara Flynn Boyle Serleena leather outfit Trivia *Famke Janssen was originally cast as Serleena and had even filmed some scenes but was forced to drop out of the project due to a death in her family. Famke Janssen previously played Xenia Onatopp. *Serleena has very similar aspects that The Rumor Weed from LarryBoy And The Rumor Weed has because both are plant like villains with too much vanity. Category:Villainesses Category:Torturer Category:MIB Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Man-Eaters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Predator Category:Monsters Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Evil from the past Category:Provoker Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Thief Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Tyrants Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mastermind Category:Elementals Category:Giant Category:Deal Makers Category:Warlords Category:Conspirators